monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Winda's First Day at Monster High
Winda Wendigo got out of the dark jade green car that was parked infront of a school which was called Monster High. "Well, I guess I'm off." WInda said as she stared happliy at the school from the car. "Good luck, honey!" Winda's mother, Willa, said happliy from the backseat, waving at her daughter. "Take care and make some friends." the only man of the family said, William, to his daughter who was proud of herself going to a new school with different type of monsters. "I will." Winda said before turning to her parents who sat in the car, "Thanks for the good luck wish." Winda smiled softly to her parents before walking away from the car. "Bye." she said waving back to her parents as she stood in place. Her parents waved back and drove off, leaving their daughter walking towards the school. Winda looked around towards her surroundings . ''"So many different types of monsters...." ''she thought to herself. She passed by Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura, Cleo de Nile and Lagoona Blue. "Hey, who's that ghoul?" Frankie Stein said as she looked at WInda turning the corner. "She's an exchange student from Savage High." Clawdeen Wolf said looking infront of her, into the space. "Savage High?" Frankie asked a little nervously. "Mm-Hm." Clawdeen mumbled as she looked at Frankie, "It's a high school similar to Monster High. It has a few differences and they don't except any type of monsters, they expect Wendigos and all that wild stuff. "I see...." Frankie said quietly. "Fangs creep! That ghoul is the daughter of the Wendigos?" Draculaura, the daughter of Dracula, sheirked as her hands were near her chest. "She's seems like a scary ghoul. " Lagoona Blue says holding her books looking into the space, "What are...Wendigos?" Cleo de Nile said in her egyptain tone. "Mhaaaww...." Ghoulia Yelps, the daughter of the Zombies and also the smartest ghoul at school, moaned to Cleo. "That's right, Ghoulia." Clawdeen said, "Wendigos are these strange creatures who are mostly related to the cold and they are kinda wild." Draculaura lowered down her head a bit as she was quite frightened by the meaning of Wendigo and the new ghoul. "Don't be scared, Draculaura." Frankie said, "I mean, you're the daughter of Dracula and you're nothing like your own father! I mean, how bad is this new ghoul?" The ghoul's iCoffins beeped and they all checked out their phones. "It's the Ghostly Gossip!" Draculaura exclaimed looking down at her iCoffin. " "New ghoul scares Manny Taur?" " Frankie said staring at the picture of Manny Taur hiding in his own locker with a scared look on his face. "Manny messed with the new ghoul..." Clawdeen said looking down at the screen. "Oh, ghouls! Let's just forget about this...new ghoul and continue on with our day." Cleo said putting away her iCoffin. The ghouls walked off and got in History class. "You know, I really hope this ghoul doesn't attend our class." Draculaura said as she walked up the stairs with the rest of the ghouls. Right then, when the ghouls sat down, Mr. Rotter, the History teacher, entered class and looked up to the students. "Good morning, class!" Mr. Rotter boomed with his hands behind his back. "I hope you had a good weekend but now it's back to school, so take out your History books and open to page 29." he continued. The students opened their books. "But before we get anything going....Come in, Winda." Mr. Rotter said looking at the door. Draculaura bit her bottom lip and the classroom door opened. Winda entered the class holding her History book and notebook and stood beside Mr. Rotter. "This is the new student. Winda Wendigo." Mr. Rotter said, "She will be all of your new classmate, so be nice to her and if she needs any help, help her. Now....Where should I place you...." Mr. Rotter observed the classroom and boomed again, "Aha! You will be sitting beside Frankie Stein!" And he pointed at an empty seat which was beside Frankie. Winda smiled softly and went to her seat. While Mr. Rotter was explaining the lesson, Frankie turned to Winda and whispers, "Hi. I'm Frankie Stein. And you must be Winda." Winda whispered back, "Hi. Yes, I'm Winda, it's nice to meet you, Frankie. " Frankie turned to the ghouls who were all sitting on the other side, away from Winda, and whispered, "Oh well, she's not that scary and mean after all." The ghouls looked at her and Draculaura bit ehr bottom lip again. The bell rang and all the students got out of their seats. "See you all tomorrow!" Mr. Rotter boomed as the students walked out of class. Frankie turned to WInda and asked, "Hey, wanna fang out at lunch?" Winda looked at Frankie smiled softly, and answered, "Sure, I'd love to. And it would be really nice if you show'd me around." Frankie smiled and walked off with the ghouls. "See you at lunch!" Frankie said as she waved at Winda, who waved back. Frankie turned to Draculaura and Lagoona, "She's not that bad, Ula D." Draculaura looked at Frankie with a worried look on her face, "But...What if she's just acting? She might be pretending to be nice while she's cruel and evil." Draculaura replied to Frankie as the ghous all turned the corner to their lockers. Draculaura opens her locker, puts back her History book and notebook, grabs her Cooking and Sewing Book, along with two notebooks. She shut her locker and jumped when she saw Winda beside her opening a locker which was beside hers. "EEKK!" Draculaura shierked before she hid beside Ghoulia. "Mhaaa...." Ghoulia moaned. (Translation: "What's so scary?") Draculaura said nothing but shiver behind Ghoulia, who begin shaking her to get her snapped out of her stare towards WInda. "What's up with her?" Winda asked. "Oh, she's fine." Frankie said faking a smile, "Draculaura, let's take you to the bathroom to let you fix your make-up." Frankie took Draculaura from the wrist and dragged her to the bathroom. "You have to stop getitng scared of people, Ula D." Frankie said as she put her hands on her own waist after they entered the bathroom. "But that WInda ghoul is too scary. She's a Wendigo!" Draculaura exclaimed. "And you're a vampire! Daughter of Dracula!" Frankie replied. "Oh, fine. I'll try to be friends with her." Draculaura said as she folded her arms and looked away. "That's the spirit!" Frankie said before the two ghouls got out of the bathroom. (UNFINISHED) Category:Fanfiction